Wilhuff Tarkin
Biography Early Life Childhood "The Lucky Tarkins got a shot at this, not all of the," Jova Tarkin of the Carrion Platue Tarkin was born on Eriadu, a savage jungle planet forged into a safe land by the Tarkin Bloodline. His parents explained to him the importance of bieng a Tarkin. One night, his dad took away his plate to show him how easily things could be lost. Carrion Plateau One night, as per tradition, Jova Tarkin arrived at Tarkin house on his fourteenth birthday. Tarkin ran to his room, and came out wearing a suit he made for the Plateau. Jova looked him up and down and said, it'll look better with blood on it. Arriving at the plateau, Tarkin fist task was to eat a slug on a piece of bark. Knowing this to be his initiation ritual, Tarkin gulped it right down. Everyone there celebrated. After facing many trials, Jova said, its time for the Carrion Spike. After three weeks, Tarkin went to the top with no food or water for one night. He was declared a true Tarkin. Millitay Career Tarkin joined the Outland Security Force, the military committed to the outer regions security. There was a troublesome pirate who always escaped the security force. Q'anah's piarates were always managing to steal the mining materials. Eventually, Tarkin figured out here pattern, and put a plan in action. Once caught, Tarkin put Q'anah and her pirates into a cargo box and send her on a slow course to the sun, broardcasting her slow and painful death to all piarates. Govener Tarkin Following Palpatines advice and going into politics, Palpatine manipulated events into Tarkin becoming Governer. Tarkin swore alliegence to the republic for ever. Little did he know, Palpatine was manipulating events for Tarkin to become his lead officer. Clone Wars Battle of Murkanha Takin was choosing to lead the assult on the seperatists base. He spearheaded the assult and brought the enemies down. Capture After discovering secret hyperspace routes with Jedi Even Piell, they came under fire from the CIS, who wanted to use the routes for there own means, mesmerising half of the combination each. After emended torture on Lola Sayo, Anakin and Obi-wan led a rescue mission. Temple Bombing when the military centre of the Jedi temple was bombed, Tarkin led the military operation to discover jwho had commuted the crime. When the Jedi wanted to take over, he said that they could help, but there was more military losses than Jedi and civilians, so he was in charge. When all evidence led to Anakins Palawan. He had her removed from the Jedi order. But when It turned out it was her friend, Bariss Offie, he had her terminated. Imperial Service Theft Of The Carrion Spike after suggesting a overall Regonal Government to report to to the emperor, Tarkin to the Carrion Spike to the planet Murkana to confiscate tech with Darth Vader. His ship was stolen and He and Darth Vader were forced on a journey to find them. After discovering the rebels who stole it, they began to pursue them at all costs. When they returned his ship and Vader killed there leader, they were all killed by Tarkin. Being the one to introduce the rank, Palpatine promoted him to Grand Moff. The Death Star Apon Completion of the DEATH STAR, Tarkin took initiative and became leader of it. When Krennic attempted to overrule his battle station because he built it, Tarkin pulled rank. He authorised Single fire ignitions on jedha, and his second burst was aimed at the Citadel, Scarif, Krennic was killed. Death While overestimateing the Rebels chances, when his strategic officer announced that there was a threat, and asked to prepare his shuttle, but Tarkin Overestimated his chances and dies in the Death Stars explosion Legacy After his Death, Tarkin would be remembered as the emperors Favourite officer, The owner of the Death Star, and the overconfident Grand Moff. In memory of Wilhuff Tarkin, Martio Batch built the Death Star 1.5, The Tarkin